After the Golden Years
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: Everyone has their own golden years. But, what happens after? Based on 3 beautiful paintings by ancalinar on DeviantArt! Rated T...
1. Fred

**_None of these Scooby characters are mine. They are a creation of Hanna Barbara._**

**_And the story below is not mine either. It was created by ancalinar on DeviantArt! _**

**_This chapter follows her painting "Fred's Only Friends" I urge you to check out her paintings before reading._**

He sighed, flopping into the old creeky chair. One day, the show would be cancelled. _Thank God, _he thought, _I hate this bloody dog. _

The dog in question had followed him into the room and lay at his feet. Originally, the dog was employed to 'recreate' the famou Scooby Doo who had died long before Fred got the spot on the show.

And now, kids everywhere still believed this dog was _the _Scooby Doo. The dog's name was actually Bertha, and it was a bitch. Literally.

He hated the dog. He hated the show. He hated everything.

He rubbed his temples, reaching for the alcohol on his desk. Lately, the show had been causing dreadful migraines.

He couldn't help but think about what it'd be like if he stayed with Daphne, instead of pushing her off. Last he had heard, she married Shaggy. He couldn't even remember how long ago he had heard that, or from who.

He popped a few Advils, swigging the bourbon. It had been his child. He knew it, she knew it. Shaggy knew it, he knew was sure. The fact hadn't left the three of them, and the kid... _Fred's kid... _took Shaggy's last name._  
_

Bertha the dog barked at a spot on a wall.

"Ah, shut up, Bertha." Fred groaned, standing from his desk. He dropped his ascot on the desk, took a last big swig of the bourbon and left the small office. Bertha followed him.

_God, _Fred _hated _that dog.


	2. Shaggy Daphne

**_None of these Scooby characters are mine. They are a creation of Hanna Barbara._**

**_And the story below is not mine either. It was created by ancalinar on DeviantArt! _**

**_This chapter follows her painting "Daddy, don't forget your hat" I urge you to check out her paintings before reading._**

"Daphne, we need to talk about this!" Shaggy demanded. "We need to work out a budget!"

"We wouldn't have to if you got a better a job-" Daphne started.

"Why can't you get a job? Even a part time would help!" Shaggy said.

"Then who'd take care of the kids?" Daphne asked.

"We'd get a babysitter." Shaggy said.

"For someone who's telling _me _to budget, you're just jumping at leaving our kids with a stranger."

"Daph, we need extra money coming in." Shaggy explained. "We're already short on the rent as it is, and it'll be worse when the new baby gets here-"

"Shaggy, don't worry. It always works out." Daphne said. "You're going to be late for work."

"We're going to talk about a budget later." Shaggy said. "I'll see you later."

"All right. Do you mind if I have a little money? I found this really cute top I want,_"

Shaggy sighed, grabbing his wallet and handing her the money. "We really do need to talk, though."

He started to walk toward the door when his three year old(actually Fred's, but no one ever mentioned that) came running up.

"Daddy, don't forget your hat!"


	3. Velma

**_None of these Scooby characters are mine. They are a creation of Hanna Barbara._**

**_And the story below is not mine either. It was created by ancalinar on DeviantArt! _**

**_This chapter follows her painting "Abandoned Velma" I urge you to check out her paintings before reading._**

Velma sat down in the booth quietly. Her blind date would be here in about 20 minutes. Maybe this date would go well, maybe not.

It probably wouldn't. After Mystery Inc fell apart she had let herself go. She had gained almost 100 pounds, she'd be surprised at all if he left her an email breaking the date off. She wouldn't be surprised if he just didn't show up.

And that was why she brought a book. It happened many times before she started bringing a book, and she would get pitiful looks from passerbys when she was sitting there almost in tears, alone.

If she had a book, she could make it look like she was there alone, on purpose. Gone were the days of tears over being stood up, gone were the days where she'd get winked to on the street. Oh no, all those days were behind her. Now, she sat. Bigger than she had ever been in her life, too depressed to fix it.

She knew that was the problem with these dates. That was why they went wrong.

But, hey, after you live your glory days... you don't live anymore.

_You exist._

Usually people talked about their glory days being when they're in their 20s. But for her? She was just a teenager. You could put that you solved mysteries on your resume, but how impressive was unmasking a Halloween costume when you needed to pay your rent? Not very.

How impressive was it to a smart business man that the most exciting thing you ever did was fool and catch someone dressed as a high voltage fiend? Not very. That was the problem.

No one would date someone who had spent the best years of their lives chasing Halloween costumes. No one datae someone like that.

By the end of the night, she wasn't surprised. Her date hadn't showed.

It was routine now. But she could hope.


End file.
